


the old man

by Mommybrown1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Animal Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1





	the old man

the old man  
Today was like every other day. The old man was just sitting on his front porch with his old dog James. Recently they started to see a different mailman coming by, he didn’t seem to like dogs very much. The situation escalated to where the mail man refused to bring him his mail, or would just throw it in the yard. The old man finally called the post office and told them what was going on, they reprimanded the mailman and he was let go from the postal service.  
Everything seemed to get better once the new mailman started coming around, that is until the incident that is. One rainy morning the old man came outside to find James guts thrown about the yard and door and inside the mailbox was James' head. The old man was heartbroken about what happened, the police ruled it to be some teenagers. But the old man knew who it was and feared he was next. 

A few nights later the old man awoke to a tapping noise tap, tap, tap. He jumped out of bed and hid underneath it fearing the worst, he heard it get closer and closer tap, tap, tap Tap, TAP, TAP. He heard footsteps getting closer. He remained quiet, and remained still as a board, the tapping was upon him before he knew it. The old man saw boots covered in plastic before him, they started to move around the room like they were looking for something or someone. Once it looked like the figure left the room the old man relaxed……. For a moment then he was pulled out from beneath the bed by his ankles. He screamed as he was being dragged, he feared the worst. The intruder tied the old man in a chair that was in the corner of the bedroom. The intruder bent over and pulled off his mask revealing his face it was the mailman that was fired.

He watches as the mailman waved the knife around cutting light cuts all over the old man. The old man wished this torture would be over and that death would take him when suddenly a man rammed right into the mailman tackling the mailman to the floor and handcuffing him. One of his neighbors saw recognized the mailman and called the police when they saw him climbing through the window. The old man was rushed to the hospital in critical condition and sadly didn’t make it. The mailman was found guilty and was sentenced to 17 years prison. The neighbor who called the police was found dead 18 years later his head cut off and shoved into a mailbox, and a string of murders where people were decapitated and their heads shoved into mailboxes continued for several years totaling 37 deaths until he was caught and received a life sentence. And he sits there with a grin on his life thinking of the old man who started these events.


End file.
